Catalyst
__TOC__ Catalyst is the hyperactive twin brother of Inhibitor. His powers include speeding up time and creating tornadoes. thumb |right | 150px | The Engle twins are always color-coded for your convenience! Landon is slim with a bit of muscle. He also has large eyes, making him appear a little younger than he really is, and it doesn't help that he acts younger too. He has freckles scattered on his face, shoulders, and chest. General Personality For one, a lot of people find it hard to believe that Landon and his twin brother are related to the ever-so-serious Aria/Lyra. Both of the boys are generally fun guys to be around because of their upbeat and goofy personalities. Landon is the one whose blood is probably made entirely of Red Bull. He’s loud, hyper, and energetic. God help you if you give him a cup of coffee. : Good Traits: can make anyone smile, funny, enthusiastic : Bad Traits: no indoor voice, no self-control, becomes a bit annoying after a while : Quirks: Has a strange reaction to avocadoes (similar to cats with catnip) Hopes Landon wants to make the world a better place to live in. Or at least... that's what it looks like on the surface. Actually, he wants to prove his sister Lyra wrong about her belief that there is no line between good and evil. Fears Landon's biggest fear would be losing his twin brother, Brandon. He also happens to be afraid of flying glass because he knows how dangerous glass can be if he gets some into a tornado. Memorable Quote(s) *“I broke out of the straight jacket, you guys!” *“That. Was. SWEET!” *“I’m not weird, I’m exotic minded.” Family thumb |right | 150px | To disturb, or not to disturb, that is the question. : Mother: Eula Engle - A former villainess. Landon has an almost fearful respect for her. She also trained him. : Father: Scorpion Engle - Landon and his dad have very similar personalities, so they get along pretty well. : Sibling(s): Brandon Engle - Landon's twin brother. They work together great even though they tend to pick on each other a lot. // Lyra Engle - Younger sister. They try to stay close even though they're on opposite sides. : Other: Friends : Landon seems to get along with most people in the SGPA, but of course, his best friend is his brother. Enemies : Villains! Except The Aria. Love Interest thumb |right | 150px | Landon doesn't try hard to look for love because he's one of those people who think that love will come to him eventually. He is currently dating Gen Bay. : Past: Unknown : Current: Gen Bay : Powers & Skills Speeds up time and makes tornadoes. Pretty straight forward. : POWER/ABILITY 1: Speeding up time PROS: Speeds up people’s sense of time, and the result is faster reflexes and thinking CONS: Time isn’t sped up for real, so he can’t make a bullet fly faster. POWER/ABILITY 2: Tornadoes PROS: Can control where the tornado goes CONS: Has no control over what type of tornado is made. He might want an EF5 tornado and end up with an EF2 instead. Also, if the weather conditions aren't right, making a tornado will be very, very hard. Weapons None Other Equipment None Fighting Style Landon tends to use his speed-up-time abilities on himself or his team mates. Sending in tornadoes is a last resort. He's also fast at dodging and attacking as a result of training from his mother, who was a former villain. : Strengths: : He dodges and attacks quickly. His abilities are also a great help to team mates. : 'Weaknesses: ' : He's not the brightest crayon in the box and he's easy to distract. Landon and Brandon are Lyra’s older brothers. Unlike their sister, the two boys were always interested in their lost alien heritage, and they found it a bit strange that no one in their family remembers where they were from. They’ve done as much research as they could, but found nothing. When they heard about Lyra’s decision of using her powers to help people, they decided to do the same. They don’t see the world the same way she does, so they work solely with the good guys instead of working on both sides like their sister. *Landon is actually the older twin. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Hero Category:Profile Category:Characters